


after you, it's all cheap tequila

by Lecrit



Series: Alec Lightwood's Drunken Adventures [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Birthdays, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Alec, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealous Alec, M/M, Shameless Innuendos, but not hammered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You two are made for each other, you’ll figure out a way to make it work,” Jace says with an assurance that is oddly comforting. “In the meantime, I don’t have a magical solution to solve the problem but I definitely have one to solve it temporarily.”<br/>“Let me guess,” Alec deadpans. “Getting drunk?”<br/>“Yup.”</p><p>A.k.a. Drunk Alec returns for a third part because Drunk Alec is Best Alec.</p><p>Based on the tumblr prompt:<br/><em>"Magnus jumping out of a cake to surprise a gloomy Alec on his birthday."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	after you, it's all cheap tequila

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dj_borntoread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dj_borntoread/gifts), [frostingsuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostingsuga/gifts).



> Hello cupcakes,
> 
> I don't know if I will ever finish these prompts but I'm not giving up.
> 
> This is for Pravs and Dev who are both precious cupcakes and I love them very much.
> 
> Based on the following prompts:  
>  _MAGNUS JUMPING OUT OF A CAKE TO SURPRISE A GLOOMY ALEC ON HIS BDAY_ (yup, all in caps because pravs got excited about it)  
>  _Alec -"You know what? Let's invite the vampire"_
> 
>  
> 
> Russian readers can read a translated version of this fic over [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5321788).  
> Italian translation is available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12062496/chapters/27432600).

Alec is not sulking. He’s just not.

“Alec, that poor punching bag has done nothing to you.”

Okay. So maybe he is sulking a little. And throwing a few punches until his knuckles hurt is the best way he knows to release some stress. Or the second best but he can’t partake in the first one. It’s the reason he may or may not be sulking in the first place.

“Why are you even in the Institute?” Jace goes on, oblivious to Alec’s internal turmoil. “It’s your birthday. You took a day off months ago and you’re spending it here?”

Alec groans but doesn’t reply.

“Alec?” Jace insists. “What’s going on?”

He huffs out a deep sigh and eventually stills, catching the punching bag before it comes crashing back at his face.

“It’s stupid,” he grumbles, joining Jace where he is sitting on a bench on the side.

“It can't be more stupid than spending your birthday with a punching bag when you could be getting drunk with your parabatai instead.”

There is logic in that, Alec has to admit. It would be less painful for his knuckles. But he knows better than to trust Jace with alcohol by now. Somehow, he always ends up humiliating himself and he’d rather avoid it on his birthday.

He also knows that when he is drunk, he gets overly sappy and in desperate need for Magnus. But Magnus isn’t here and that’s the problem.

“It’s just -” he starts but cuts himself off with a deep breath, running a hand in his sweaty hair. He needs a shower. “It’s just that Magnus isn’t here,” he finally admits.

Jace frowns, tugging his elbows on his knees as he leans forward and turns his head to raise a dubious eyebrow at him.

“It’s not like it’s the first time he’s away for your birthday,” he offers, not unkindly. “Wasn’t he stuck in the Spiral Labyrinth two years ago?”

“Yeah, I know,” Alec sighs. “It’s just…” He pauses again and rolls his eyes at himself. Jace is his parabatai. If he can’t tell him, there’s no one he  _ can  _ tell. “It’s my first birthday since we’re married,” he eventually confesses. “And I just wanted to celebrate it with my husband. I know that he couldn’t postpone that meeting in Japan but with me running the Institute and him being High Warlock of Brooklyn, it feels like we’ve barely seen each other since the wedding.”

He admits it all in a rush, like ripping off a bandage. He actually feels slightly better afterwards, although the source of his sorrow still leaves him edgy and, frankly, a bit miserable. Jace nods and eventually smiles before he stands up, clutching Alec’s shoulder in a strong grip.

“You two are made for each other, you’ll figure out a way to make it work,” he says with an assurance that is oddly comforting. “In the meantime, I don’t have a magical solution to solve the problem but I definitely have one to solve it temporarily.”

“Let me guess,” Alec deadpans. “Getting drunk?”

“Yup.”

“Is that your solution to everything?”

“Yup.”

“Clary is so lucky to have you,” Alec retorts with a roll of his eyes.

“I’m glad you finally admit it,” Jace replies with a smirk.

.

“I am not dragging your asses to Coney Island,” Isabelle announces without preamble when she barges in Alec’s living room a few hours later. “And I am not stealing stuffed dragons again.”

Alec chuckles from where he is sitting gracefully on his couch with his brother - and by sitting gracefully, he means slouched, his feet sprawled on Jace’s lap whose own feet are tugged on the coffee table.

Chairman Meow is curled up on his stomach, fast asleep and Alec may be using Magnus Jr. - the infamous stuffed dragon - as a pillow. It’s oddly comfortable so he doesn’t move to greet her. Magnus Jr. is the living - or stuffing - proof of Alec’s last drunken escapade. Magnus - the real one, not the stuffed dragon - refuses to get rid of it, or any of the other four, and Alec secretly likes it, although he’d never admit it.

“I don’t have any plans to move any time soon,” he reassures her, gently stroking between the cat’s ears.

“Good,” Isabelle replies. She crosses the room to them, bending forward to plant a kiss on both of their foreheads before she drops on the armchair on the side.

“Alec is sulking,” Jace, that filthy traitor, blurts out, handing her a bottle of tequila.

She takes a long gulp without wincing.

“I’m not sulking,” Alec grumbles with a pout, taking a sip of his own bottle.

Unlike his sister, he winces when the alcohol burns his throat. He used to feel bad about his  _ little  _ sister being able to drink him under the table but now he recognizes how priceless it is because they need someone sober whenever Jace manages to drag them in his shenanigans.

“You’re definitely sulking,” Isabelle counters, eyeing him dubiously. “Your left eyebrow is twitching.”

Did Alec mention how much he hates his siblings? Because he really,  _ really  _ does.

“You know what? We should invite the vampire,” he says in a lousy attempt at changing the subject. 

He grabs his phone and shoots a quick text to Simon. Simon is much better company than his siblings. And he never makes fun of him. It might be because even though they’ve known each other for seven years and have been friends for five - it took Alec some time to warm up to him, okay? The guy  _ literally  _ never stops talking -, Simon is still admittedly a bit afraid of Alec. Which is a good thing.

_ My place. Now. Alcohol. Clary too. _

This might seem like a weird thing to send to someone but Alec is already beyond the point of caring. And Simon will understand, which probably says a lot about the state of their friendship. Alec would question his life choices if he wasn't already halfway to getting positively hammered.

When he looks up from his phone, Jace and Isabelle are both leveling him with a pointed glare and he sighs, taking another sip of tequila.

“Fine, maybe I’m sulking a little,” he mumbles. “I wanted Magnus to stay here for my birthday. Sue me. But instead he went to Japan for some High Warlock bullshit and he’s spending time with Masayuki fucking Sanada and I’ve seen the guy, okay? He’s hot. Like mysterious, tall and centuries-old-warlock kind of hot.”

“Who the hell is Masayuki Sanada?” Jace asks, sharing a confused glance with their sister before he turns to quirk an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

“He’s the High Warlock of Osaka,” Alec eludes. “And he always flirts with Magnus but Magnus doesn’t see it. He says he’s just being  _ friendly _ and that’s utter bullshit,” he sneers, probably more bitterly than strictly necessary. “I saw him checking out Magnus’ ass more than once when we went together to that warlock conference last year and you don’t check out your  _ friends’  _ asses.”

“I do it all the time,” Isabelle chimes in unhelpfully. “My friends all have wonderful asses. Especially Lydia. And Clary.”

“I know, right?” Jace exclaims, perking up immediately, sending Alec’s feet falling on the floor. Chairman Meow jerks awake and runs away with an indignant huff.

Alec looks between them in bewilderment. “I hate you both.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Isabelle says with a dismissive wave. “Go on. Masayuki Sanada.”

“That’s it,” Alec grumbles. “I don’t like him and my husband is spending my birthday with this obnoxious asshole who obviously wants to steal him from me with his stupid warlock charm and his stupid good looks. And I’m left with getting hammered with my siblings.”

“Geez, thanks Alec,” they both exclaim at the same time.

Alec rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean,” he grunts. “He didn’t even call me. I mean, I get that he’s busy with that fucking meeting but he could have at least called? But no, nothing. Not even a lame happy birthday text.”

“Nada?” Isabelle asks in disbelief, eyes widening in bewilderment.

“Nada,” Alec confirms.

Isabelle heaves out a deep sigh and rises to her feet. “We’re going to need more alcohol,” she announces solemnly.

Alec can only agree.

.

“Fuck Masayuki Sanada,” Alec slurs a while later.

Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Simon all yell a collegial shout of approval from where they are scattered across the room, raising their glasses.

Did Alec mention how much he loves these people? Because he really,  _ really  _ does.

He’s laying on the floor and the ceiling is swirling dangerously. He doesn’t remember the ceiling being navy blue before and he realizes right then that Magnus has redecorated the apartment. Again.

“He has the time to redecorate but he doesn’t have time to send his husband a happy birthday text?” he exclaims, gesturing widely to the ceiling. “Fuck Magnus!”

He pauses, thinks about it for a second and just can’t help himself. “But also  _ fuck  _ Magnus,” he adds with a giggle.

“Really, dude?” Jace grunts, somewhat bewildered.

“Actually, no,” Alec scoffs. He pushes up to sit with his legs crossed, grabbing the bottle from Simon’s hand, who is too busy texting his boyfriend to even notice. “No fucking Magnus because he didn’t wish me a happy birthday.”

“Are you two going to divorce?” Simon asks with a pout. It’s probably a bit overdramatic but Alec married the king of drama queens so he can’t judge. “Who’s going to keep me if you do?”

“Shut up, Simon,” Alec replies with a roll of his eyes. “You’re not our child and we’re not divorcing.”

He takes a long sip of tequila before handing him back the bottle. “But I’d obviously keep you.”

Simon beams at him.

“No but you’re not going to divorce, right?” Clary chimes in with a small frown and she looks genuinely concerned.

“He didn’t wish me a happy birthday and it seems like it’s a good enough motive for divorce. Especially because it’s probably because he’s too busy flirting with the High Warlock of my ass Masayuki Sana-get-away-from-my-man.”

He pauses, his frown deepening. “You know what’s really annoying about Magnus?”

“He leaves glitter everywhere?” Jace offers.

“No. Well, yes but no,” Alec retorts after reflection. “He thinks people are nice.  _ Friendly _ . Please,” he scoffs angrily, “people are assholes.”

“Hey,” Clary protests from where she is tugged under Jace’s arm. “I am a people.”

“Except for you guys,” Alec allows with a roll of his eyes, gesturing widely at the room. “I love you all.”

“We love you too,” Clary replies at once, a soft and gentle smile on her lips.

“Come on bro, let it out,” Jace says with a smirk. “You’ll feel better. What else is annoying about Magnus?”

Alec frowns. He has to think about it for a moment. He jumps to his feet and starts pacing the room back and forth, his gaze suddenly lost in space.

“He’s not going to find anything else,” Clary cuts in lightheartedly. “He’s already far too smitten with Magnus without drinking but we all know Drunk Alec is sappy.”

“And has the memory of a goldfish,” Isabelle adds with a defeated sigh, like she gave up on reasoning with him long ago.

“And has no brain-to-mouth filter,” Jace says.

“And has a very weird obsession with dragons,” Simon comments.

Alec stops his pacing to throw them a murderous glare. He's not  _ that _ drunk. Not this time. Sadly. “You guys are the worst,” he declares dramatically.

Maybe Magnus rubbed off on him a little and he now has a bit of a flair for dramatics himself.

He does like it when Magnus rubs off on him, he thinks before giggling to himself. 

He shakes his head to push the distracting thoughts away and focuses back on his friends, who have apparently concerted and decided to stab him in the back.

“You know what?” he exclaims accusingly, pointing a finger at them as he narrows his eyes threateningly. “You just don’t appreciate how awesome I am.”

“We think you’re very awesome,” Isabelle reassures him with an almost motherly voice. “But tequila has a weird effect on you.”

“At least Tequila loves me for who I am,” Alec counters, snatching the bottle out of Simon’s hands and taking a long sip just to prove his point.

“So does Magnus,” Simon puts in.

“Magnus is my husband,” Alec tells him, because it feels like he never says it enough. “Stupidly handsome Masayuki Sanada can suck it!”

“That’s the spirit,” Isabelle exclaims approvingly.

“I hope he isn’t actually sucking it, though,” Alec adds after reflection. “I’m the only one who can suck -”

“Brother, I know where this is going and I’m going to stop you right there,” Jace cuts in before he can finish.

Alec pouts a little but he indulges him, shrugging dismissively. “Magnus forgot my birthday. I’m not going to do that for a while anyway,” he informs them instead.

“Damn straight,” Simon chimes in. “You show him!”

“I’m not straight,” Alec retorts with a frown.

“We know, Alec,” Isabelle indulges him.

“You’re the gayest gay to ever gay,” Jace says with a taunting smirk.

“The straightest thing about you are the arrows you shoot with your bow,” Clary adds.

Alec smirks. “Magnus likes it when I shoot my arrows.”

“I’m sure he does,” Clary indulges him, elbowing Jace in the ribs when he groans loudly.

“I know!” Alec shouts out of the blue. “He’s always doing his fucking yoga when I’m trying to read. Or when I watch Scooby-Doo.”

“What are you talking about?” Isabelle inquires, curving an eyebrow inquisitively.

“Scooby-Doo,” Alec replies excitingly. “It’s a thing on TV with a dog who can talk. The dog and his buddies solve supernatural mysteries but -”

“I know what Scooby-Doo is, Alec,” his sister interrupts, deadpan. Which is just rude but Alec forgives her because she listened to him complain about Magnus and his Japanese counterpart for hours now. “The yoga thing.”

“What annoys me about Magnus, duh,” Alec replies matter-of-factly. “I found something. He’s a fucking tease!”

“Somehow, I have trouble believing that you truly dislike it so much,” Jace replies skeptically, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

“Nah but I couldn’t find anything else,” Alec replies truthfully. “I love everything about Magnus”

He ignores Clary and Simon’s cooing, too focused on thinking about Magnus. “His magic, his eyes, his cat, his hair, his fucking amazing fingers, his cock -”

“Once again, I’m gonna have to stop you here,” Jace cuts in.

“- tails,” he finishes, raising an eyebrow at his brother. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Jace.” The following silence is short-lived. “Although I really,  _ really  _ love his cock too.”

Jace’s loud desperate grunt and his complaint about his brother’s lack of brain-to-mouth filter are interrupted by the sound of the doorbell echoing through the apartment.

“Did someone order a pizza?” Clary asks, perking up immediately.

“Not me,” Simon replies with a smirk. “Unless it’s a pizza with blood as toppings.”

“That’s disgusting, Si,” Alec chastises him. “Keep the vampire thingy out of this.” And as the most wonderful thought suddenly crosses his mind, a wide grin grows on his lips. “Maybe it’s Magnus!” he exclaims excitedly.

He stumbles his way to the door and all but throws it open, almost ripping it off its hinges. He doesn’t even try to hide his disappointed sigh when he recognizes Raphael.

“You’re not Magnus,” he whines, his lower lip protruded in a sulky pout.

“Aww,” says the cake.

Alec blinks and looks at the cake on Raphael’s side. It looks terribly close to the one they had for their wedding, except it’s much larger and much taller and he can’t help but wonder how Raphael managed to bring it up the stairs to the apartment.

“Did the cake just say aww?” Alec inquires, curving a dubious eyebrow.

“Of course not,” Raphael grits out through clenched teeth. “It’s a cake, Alec. Why would it talk?”

“Well, Scooby-Doo is a talking dog,” he retorts shrewdly, “so maybe you found a magical talking cake.”

“I’m pretty sure I did not,” Raphael deadpans.

They stay here for a while, looking awkwardly at each other. Alec is staring at the cake, trying to see if it is truly magical and if it is going to talk again while Raphael just frowns, looking like he’d rather be anyone but here.

(Alec is pretty sure that’s just his default expression.)

“So,” Alec drawls eventually, dragging the vowel, “why are you here?”

“I’m here because your stupid husband blackmailed me,” he grumbles. “He threatened to divulge some information about me if I didn’t bring you this.” He gestures vaguely at the cake and his scowl somehow deepens. “Happy birthday.”

Alec positively beams, a wide grin breaking his features. He helps Raphael get the cake inside, resisting the urge to jump up and down on his feet.

“Guys!” he calls out as soon as they’re inside. “Magnus didn’t forget my birthday, look!”

There’s a clamor coming from the living room and soon enough, they stumble in the hall.

“You thought he had forgotten your birthday? What world do you live in? As if Magnus could ever forget anything that has to do with you.” Raphael taunts, a mocking edge to his tone. It is somewhat made ridiculous by the way his frown melts at the sight of his boyfriend.

Simon grins and shuffles to make his way to Raphael. He drops a chaste kiss on his cheek and Raphael smirks, squeezing his hand.

“Stop showing off your love,” Alec chastises them. “I’m here alone while my husband is having fun with fucking Masayuki Sanada. You’re being rude.”

Raphael rolls his eyes and mumbles something under his breath that Alec can’t quite catch.

“He remembered your birthday,” Isabelle butts in. “He got a birthday cake delivered for you.”

“I’m the leader of New York’s vampire clan, not a fucking delivery man,” Raphael mutters under his breath.

“You’re right, Izzy,” Alec allows with a quick nod. “My Magnus is a good husband.”

“Your Magnus is a pain in the ass,” Raphael counters grumpily.

“Not your ass, though,” Alec blurts out, unable to stop himself. He giggles at his own joke but his laughter dies in his throat when the cake does the same.

And the silence stretches for a while.

“Did the cake giggle?” Isabelle breathes out and if Isabelle heard it too, Alec knows he is not dreaming. She has an alcohol tolerance higher than the Empire State Building. If she heard it, it can be his drunken mind.

Just as she finishes talking, the cake starts trembling and Alec’s eyes widen. It’s good that he hasn’t drunk enough to forget how to shadowhunter because his reflexes are thankfully still quick.

He jumps in the closet - and the irony would make him giggle if he wasn’t focused on eliminating a potential threat - where he puts his seraph blade and grabs it. His bow is in the bedroom and it’s too far right now so he settles for the second best option.

When he turns back to face the cake, the thing literally explodes, sending frosting all over the room. Alec draws his blade, ready to fight the demon.

“Surprise!”

That’s a very curious demon.

He stops his arm before he rips Magnus’ throat with his blade. Which should be counted as him being a good husband. He's pretty sure not accidentally murdering your other half qualifies as being a good husband.

His husband. His stupid husband who is covered in cream and frosting, his arms opened broadly, a wide grin on his face.

Alec is so in love with his stupid husband, it’s ridiculous.

“Shit, that was hot,” Magnus blurts out as he eyes the blade and Alec’s fighting posture.

Alec drops the blade on the floor and stumbles on his feet in his rush to get to his husband, slipping on a puddle of rainbow cream. It’s a miracle he doesn’t fall head first on the floor but right now, his need to get to Magnus is stronger than gravity.

Suck it, gravity.

Magnus meets him halfway and soon - and yet, it seems like it’s never soon enough - their mouths are crashing together. Alec crowds him into his arms, sliding them around his waist to press him against his chest. Magnus grabs unceremoniously at Alec’s shirt, pulling him closer.

Alec is not as dramatic as Magnus himself but he is pretty sure the world stops spinning on its axis as his husband pushes his tongue into his mouth. Or maybe it’s just that his whole world resumes in the man in his arms - and maybe a little bit the other people in this room but right now he is kissing Magnus so he has other qualms than protecting their feelings. Especially in his own thoughts. It's not like they can hear him. But if they can, he thinks that's pretty cool so he doesn't blame them for intruding.

Magnus draws back for air and opens his mouth to talk but Alec doesn’t let him, lunging for another breath-taking, mind-blowing, why-the-hell-did-you-leave kiss. Air seems really unnecessary in comparison.

He does start to run short on oxygen when Magnus’ hands slide into his hair and pull just lightly enough for Alec to feel it and moan into his mouth.

Jace clears his throat loudly and Alec pulls back reluctantly, his eyes wandering over his frosting-covered husband hungrily - and, although it is very tempting, his hunger isn’t for the buttercream.

“Happy birthday, my love,” Magnus murmurs, letting go of Alec’s hair to stroke the nape of his neck.

“How?” he breathes out, nothing but pure awe on his features as his gaze lingers on Magnus’ face.

“I asked Catarina to take my place for the final meetings,” he explains with a small smile. “We were close enough to finding an agreement and I had something more important to do.”

“Is that important thing to do me?” Alec asks not so innocently.

“Every time,” Raphael sighs. “They have to be inappropriate every. fucking. time.”

“You’re always the most important thing I have to do,” Magnus replies just as slyly.

“I wonder if we should use our invisibility powers to do good or bad,” Simon inquires out loud.

“Bad,” Isabelle, Raphael and Jace reply in one voice. It makes Clary’s firm “good” sound a bit ridiculous in comparison.

Alec throws them a pointed glare but otherwise ignores them. He has more important to focus on. Magnus came back early to surprise him on his birthday. 

“I love you so fucking much,” he whispers, planting a kiss in his hair. It tastes sweet and lemony.

“I love you too,” Magnus murmurs back. “I missed you.”

Alec hums in agreement and cradles him in his arms again. He gets out of his Magnus-inducted reverie at the sound of the front door closing. When he looks up, he realizes they are alone and okay, maybe he should apologize to his friends some day in the future about that bad habit of his of focusing entirely on Magnus whenever he is in the room.

But he hasn’t seen him in ten days and that was far too long so he can’t bring himself to feel sorry right now.

Instead, he kisses Magnus again, hard and messy and perhaps a bit rougher than strictly necessary but he knows Magnus doesn’t mind. He tastes like the destroyed cake, vanilla and lemon and  _ home  _ and Alec thinks his heart could burst out of his chest with how happy he is to have him here with him.

He pulls back just to push Magnus against the nearest wall and lets his lips drift lower, licking at a bit of cream from Magnus’ neck. His husband goes pliant in his arms, long fingers finding their way back to his hair.

“What was that about ‘your husband having fun with fucking Masayuki Sanada’?” Magnus asks breathlessly, head thrown back against the wall as Alec nips at his throat.

Alec groans, pressing closer as if he could just dissolve in Magnus’ body.

“You know I don’t like him,” he grunts roughly. “I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

“How does he look at me?”

Alec knows what Magnus is doing. Even with the alcohol he ingurgitated tonight, he’d be a fool to ignore it with all the years they’ve been together.

Magnus is a fucking tease and truthfully, it doesn’t annoy him that much.

“He looks at you like you’re covered in cake and he’s starving,” he replies with a smirk and he slides his hands under Magnus’ silk shirt, gripping at his hips. “Which reminds me that I didn’t have dinner,” he says with a sheepish smile as his stomach gurgles loudly.

Magnus laughs and Alec’s breath catches in his throat at the sound. He drops his head on his husband’s shoulder and laughs with him.

“You know you’re ridiculous, right?” he mumbles against his neck. “You’re covered in cake.”

“Excuse you!” Magnus blurts out, sounding positively outraged. “Can’t I surprise my husband for his birthday?”

Alec snorts and slides his arms around his waist to pull him into a hug. He’s already covered in cake too anyway. “You can. I’m not sure why you had to jump out of a cake to do it, though. I almost cut you in half.”

“Shut up, Alexander,” Magnus chuckles, “I have a flair for the dramatic. You knew that when you married me and you did it anyway so you can only blame yourself.”

He snaps his fingers with a conceited smirk and the next second, their clothes are immaculate, as is the rest of the hall.

“I do like your magic a lot,” Alec slurs with a lopsided smile, looking in awe as Magnus’ cat eyes shine for a second.

“I still need a shower, though,” Magnus sighs theatrically. “Maybe you could join me, so I can give you your other birthday’s present and then we can have dinner?”

Alec watches his husband and he feels lightheaded all of a sudden but he also knows it has nothing to do with tequila (or maybe just a little bit, but he’s trying to be romantic).

It is something peculiar and even more magical than the blue sparks emerging from the tips of his fingers, the way Magnus still manages to take his breath away after all those years.

“That sounds like the best birthday plan ever,” he says with a tender smile.

Magnus leans in, rises on his tiptoes to press his lips against Alec’s. “Happy birthday, my love,” he murmurs against his mouth.

“It’s always happy when you’re around,” Alec replies on the same tone.

Magnus pulls back with a grin, taking his hand to drag him to the bathroom. “Are you getting sappy in your old days, Alexander? Or is it just because you’re drunk?”

“Maybe a bit of both,” Alec admits with a shrug.

.

“I can’t believe you thought I had forgotten your birthday.”

Magnus is sprawled somewhat elegantly on the couch, his feet on Alec’s lap, a box of Chinese take-out in one hand and chopsticks in the other and he looks so warm and comfortable that Alec almost doesn’t hear the words coming out of his mouth.  _ Almost _ .

“You didn’t call all day,” Alec protests defensively. “Or texted!”

“I would have ruined the surprise if I had,” Magnus retorts. “You know I’m terrible with surprises. I get too excited.”

Alec levels him with a pointed glare but the sight of Magnus dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers and one of Alec’s t-shirts makes him melt almost immediately.

“You are terrible,” he admits with a sigh.

“Shhh,” Magnus tells him, waving a hand at his face. It makes the Lightwood family ring shine on his hand and Alec smiles. “They’re about to reveal who’s hiding behind the ghost clown’s mask.”

“It’s the stage director,” Alec deadpans, pointing at the TV with his own chopsticks. “He’s sketchy as fuck.”

“I’ll bet you a blowjob that it’s actually the cantatrice,” Magnus retorts. “Never trust a woman who wears mauve.”

“You’re on.”

They’re watching Scooby-Doo, both slouched on the couch and too lazy to move at the moment, eating Chinese take-out. But Alec thinks he wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of all his birthdays turning out this way.

Alec loses the bet but he really doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept payments in kudos, comments, dollars, euros and random Malec stuff (gifs, headcanons... just shower me in Malec feels, I need it to survive).
> 
> I'm on tumblr [@lecrit](http://lecrit.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [@_L_ecrit](https://twitter.com/_L_ecrit)
> 
> All the love,  
> L. ❤
> 
> Ps: Thank you Ace for the help with the Japanese name. You're da bomb ❤


End file.
